"Ugly"
Ugly, labeled as The Eyesore, was a contestant in Total Drama Paradise and Total Drama Losers. She joined TDP to prove that ugliness isn't so bad. Chapter Guide Total Drama Paradise Chapter One - Ugly was chosen to be a member of the Fighting Ducks tribe. She was a member of Belle's alliance to vote out Philip. Chapter Two - Ugly's tribe lost, again, in a relay race. She was not one of the racers. She voted with the other girls, except for Belle, to vote Lucas out. Chapter Three - Ugly, along with Jaz and Elian, thought of ways to get Belle eliminated. She came up with the idea to get the guys to vote with them next time they lost. She was ranked as the seventh most important in her tribe. The Fighting Ducks won invincibility, for the first time, and access to a fruit salad bar. Chapter Four - Ugly tried flirting with Billy but failed, and tried to flirt with "Dome". In the challenge, she got up to the volcano in the first two hours. The Fighting Ducks won the challenge. Chapter Five - Ugly and Dome ate the romantic dinner together, and ended up making out behind the bushes. Ugly was switched to the Thrashing Rabbits tribe. She and Dome cost her team the challenge when they were making out in the jungle. "The Rat" used an immunity idol, so the four votes against him didn't count, and the other two votes were for Ugly. She kissed Dome, and had to be dragged away, and knocked out, by Bob the Leprechaun. Total Drama Losers Chapter One - Ugly was put on the Losing Losers team. She voted for Rob. Chapter Two - Ugly joined Elvis' alliance. Despite this, she didn't vote with Elvis, and voted for Jess. Chapter Three - Ugly lost to Lois in the challenge when Lois sprayed Ugly with silly string. She voted for Sally. Chapter Four - The Losing Losers finally won immunity. Chapter Five - Ugly was excited about winning the previous challenge. Ugly expressed concern for Elvis' condition. She voted for "The Hobo". Chapter Six - Ugly was upset about the team switch because she'd lose her allies. She was put on the Losing Locusts by default. Chapter Seven - Ugly rejected Lois' offer for an alliance. She was happy to become friends with Cecil, noting that he was cute. They bonded over funny stories. The Locusts won immunity. Chapter Eight - Ugly and Cecil continued to get closer. Ugly defended Cecil and herself after the team lost. Ugly voted for Deb. Chapter Nine - Ugly tried to console Bozo who was still upset about losing. Ugly participated in round four of the challenge, and lost after tripping over Maulik. Cecil asked her out and she said yes. She voted for "Sarge" and was upset to see Cecil go. Chapter Ten - Ugly had a meltdown on the bus, crying and yelling at everyone. She volunteers with Esteban for the challenge, planning to throw it and blame Esteban so he'll be voted out. Ugly tried to talk everyone into voting out Esteban. She voted for Esteban, but was voted out. As she left, she encountered two cloaked figures. Relationship(s) Total Drama Paradise Billy - She had a crush on him, and called him cute. Billy was afraid of her hideousness. "Dome" - Both are hideous and bonded. In chapter five, they ate dinner together and made out behind some bushes. Dome mourned her elimination until he was eliminated. Total Drama Losers Cecil - They became friends in chapter seven after Cecil memorized the sound of Ugly's voice. She said he was cute. They told funny stories and bonded. Cecil learned her name and decided to stop calling her Ugly. In chapter nine, they officially started dating. Alliance(s) Total Drama Paradise Ugly had an alliance with Belle, Martha, Elian, and Jaz. She then joined an alliance with Elian and Jaz. Ugly's final alliance was with "Dome", Elian, and Lucas. Total Drama Losers Ugly was an original member in Elvis' alliance. Background Ugly was always an ugly kid. When she was born the doctor scolded her parents for having such an ugly baby. They frequently left Ugly in a shoe box and would give her to neighbors. The surprise of having such a hideous baby on his doorstep, caused on elderly neighbor to be sent to the emergency room. In preschool she made a young girl blind. All through elementary school she had to eat lunch in a closet so that the other children wouldn't throw up every few minutes. This continued until high school when she had to wear a bag over her head. Trivia Total Drama Paradise *Ugly's appearance is an edit of Courtney. *Ugly received two votes. *Ugly was made so ugly because of the author's dislike of Courtney. *Her real name is Vicky. *"Ugly's" final image was made by Manatee12. Total Drama Losers *Ugly received seven votes. *Ugly is one of seven returning contestants to get a higher ranking in this season, the others being Martha, Audrey, Frasier, Jess, Bozo, and Hank. Category:Total Drama Paradise Category:Total Drama Losers